


The 15th Olympian

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, ZeusMain Pairings: Apollo/Percy JRated TAdventure/Romance





	1. Chapter 1: Feelings

TITLE: The 15th Olympian

Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus

Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J

Rated T

Adventure/Romance

My first attempt at slash

Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar

Chapter one: Feelings

PERCY POV

The thing I loved the most was running through the streets of Olympus, dodging through all the gods, nymphs and you get the idea right? The other was the freedom of running, the wind through my hair which was getting to long; it was past my eyes…. But running wasn't better than been in the ocean and you see. My father was Poseidon, third Olympian, king of the oceans and my father the other one he was, was god of the ocean.

I saw my father more since I had become a god and I was happy, since I never saw him as a child or much when I was still a demigod. Since Hestia was my favorite goddess and Uncle Hades, I managed to get them back on the council. Telling the others it was stupid to not have them;

Because Hestia was the hearth and once all the other gods went to war, she would be the only on left;

Because Hades was a powerful person/god on our side because he controlled the whole Underworld, and the dead.

My power was too much to be considered a minor god: god of Time, Roman and Greek Demigods, god of Emotions and Guardian of the Sea.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the sun dulled; it was doing that a lot. So I decided to go and confront the god of the sun. Apollo's emotions cried out to me and it was really loud and of course I had to go see what was happening. I wasn't heartless and plus 'Pollo was my best friend.

Finding Apollo was easy, since I was the guardian of the oceans I could sense him at Camp Half Blood and I zapped there.

Apollo sat with his knees up to his chest, his wavy blond hair hiding his eyes and face. His ripped jeans showing his knees and his button up yellow shirt showed the muscles he hid underneath, and he wore simple sandals.

"Hey 'Pollo you alright?" I ask and sit down next to the god of the sun, who hastily fixes clothes and cleans his face of the slight sweat on it.

"Hey Perce, and I am now" he says and I laugh.

"Hmmm…" I say and poke his chest, right where his heart was. "No, your heart is crying out. Now tell me what is wrong?"

"No honestly I am fine."

With a sigh I nod, "Apollo I am the god of Emotions." And for my sacred animal, it was a wolf, because it was an emotional animal and when they played music it was sad and very emotional, you could also hear the music in them.

My friend chuckles and leans back onto his hands and start to tell me what was on his mind.

"The fates love messing with my life, my love life. They killed Marry, and I had to turn her into a laurel tree so she could live…" he says.

I feel like I had just drowned, I wasn't entirely sure why, but I pushed the emotions away and watch as the sun god stands up and walks away and I am entirely left alone to deal with my own emotions. It had happened after the second Titan war…

ΩΩΩ

*FLASH BACK*  
I was sitting on the edge of Olympus, just listening to all the sounds in the city and on earth. My hair was in the need of a haircut, it kept falling in my eyes. But I would ignore it for now, Annabeth would be finished with work and we would go on our date.

Mostly the dates consisted of pizza and movies; I wasn't the most romantic type….

There she was walking towards me with her blond princess curls turning golden as Apollo's sun fell on her curls, she wore a simple pair of jeans and a matching pair of shirt, her feet bare. Annabeth, to me was perfection…

"Hello Annabeth how is my wise girl?" I smile and look up; she was staring at me but was that…. Was that disgust?

I wouldn't know why she was, I had made her room the way she wanted right? I mean she lives in my apartment.

"PERSEUS JACKSON HOW COME YO U NEVER TOLD ME!" she screamed.

"Tell you what?" I was worried; I told my girlfriend everything… well except the time with what had happened with Gabe Ugliano…

Now THAT I was NEVER going to tell anyone, I had only told Uncle Hades, so he'd get eternal punishment.

"About your relationship with Gabe Ugliano!" she yelled louder.

"It wasn't-" I never got to finish what I was going to say, Annabeth was on a roll, telling me I was a slut and all those other horrible names and it brought memories back… ones I thought I had hidden and forgot.

"Stop!" I cry out and hold my hands to my head and look up. "Please!" I was hyperventilating.

"You don't deserve mercy" the girl snarled at me and with that I fell, well she pushed me over the edge and I fell, and fell. I don't know where I landed but it was near water, not enough to help me, but enough.

It was rain water, or something, and any water helped heal me.

I was also surprised I wasn't dead, I should have been, and it was a long fall anyways.

Annabeth was going to pay, and it was going to be with her life I didn't care what the other gods did to me what Annabeth did was unacceptable.

I stormed to the empire state building and stormed up to Olympus where I knew Annabeth would be. There she stood with a group of gods and goddess surrounding her and chatting.

"ANNABETH!" I snarled and walked up to her and punched her so hard and the water lashed out at her with my emotions.

The earth trembled in my rage, but I didn't know and all I could focus on was the girl who had held my sanity but now tried to kill me, I saw red and it wasn't helping that I was my father's son, when in a rage he could destroy cities, everything, since his domain was so big.

"YOU!" she snarls and started," Don't belong on Olympus and in the god's presence!"

"Neither do you trying to kill me and" by than I couldn't get any words out.

Annabeth was trying to kill me and my Achilles mark was still there because I wasn't god, or immortal. I used my ice to protect my back, since Annabeth knew where my weakness was.

The gods were shouting and a voice yelled out to me, but I couldn't hear anyone, my only mission was: Kill Annabeth, the punishments… is dammed.

Riptide was flung out of my hand and I only used the water around me as a sword, by turning it into ice.

I was just aiming for the kill when I fell not towards the girl but beside her. Sanity flew back into me and I stood up, I was panting for breath and was staring at the crowd around me.

"Don't EVER talk to me, don't EVER come near me, and don't EVER call my name. You, you're a disgrace to all the Athena's children!" I snarl at Annabeth and walk off, aware of five others following me; Poseidon, Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo and Artemis

*Flash back over*

ΩΩΩ

"Perce, snap out of it" a voice calls me and I see my Olympian family, all of them are in there Roman form, the more darker side of them.

"Sorry" I manage and get a hold of my emotions and the gods turn back to their normal Greek selves. Since I was the god of emotions, I could control all the others, and I tended to get lost in mine, and that wasn't good.

A/N: Okay I have rewritten this and I hope you will review. I had some flamers for my other chapter, so I hope this is better!


	2. The Olympian Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the songs!   
> Please tell me what you like!

Chapter 2: The Olympian Ball

Percy POV

Ω 10 days before the ball Ω

It had been two months since I had become a god, and I had like the wings Eros, the god of love had so I asked if I could have some and my immortal family had taught me how I could use them and retract them. My wings were an emerald green and with hints of blue, but lately they had been going black with all my mixed emotions. I didn't have to have them, but it was easier than walking all the time, or using my other godly gifts.

It would be my birthday in 10 days and Aphrodite had planned a ball and right now she was helping me pick out clothes. Not that I needed help, it was just something to pass the time. Plus it wasn't optional if I wanted to go to the ball, I had to go, to the ball, but I didn't want to… but it was in my honor, so naturally I had to go. The goddess of love was inviting everyone, all the minor and major gods, the demigods, and yeah it was going to be fun. Or not.

Depending on how I feel, which it isn't very happy most of the time.

"Percy, please pay attention." Aphrodite said and I nod, I didn't want her help, but it was rude to ignore my family.

"Yes 'Dite" I smile and fly away as she yells, Aphrodite hated that name and it was a good distraction.

ΩΩΩ

I had managed to fly away and now I was standing on the edge of: Apollo's Avenue 4123 and man was it long, twist and curls bends and yeah you get the point? And so I was waiting I mean he had promised me a good day, and half of it was gone.

We were going to have fun, which wasn't often since I tended to try train, or patrol the oceans, or I was with my father, or the other Olympians.

"Hey, you are waiting for 'Pollo?" Hermes the god of travels and one of my best friends asked.

"Yeah, he promised me a fun day." My wings were bright with excitement, with no black feathers; I was really looking forward to this.

"He is on a date Perce."

My heart stops, "What?"

"He is on a date."

"Oh, Okay" I try not sound as hurt as I was, but it was hard, and all the black feathers came back with my disappointment. I run and fly, my wings taking me far away, my heart was breaking, the god had promised!

"PERCE WAIT!" I heard the god yell but I was already moving and I wouldn't be stopping.

My heart, it was too much, I didn't know why it hurt so much that Apollo had left and was going out with a mortal but it did. I didn't even realize I was flying in the water and was at my father's palace until I heard his voice.

"My son, what is distressing you?" Poseidon asked once I practicality bumped into him. Quickly I ran to my father- after I got back up from the ground- and hugged him, feeling dad hug me without question. My tears would have made his shirt wet, but it was our domain and dads shirt remained dry.

"I- I don't think I can ever find love again" I confess and his breathing hitches, and the waves boiled.

"THAT BRAT IS IT!?" dad roared and the waves went higher than normal.

"Yes dad." I lie, but my thoughts are on a certain blond god.

"She will wished she never broke you heart" vowed dad. "The water she drinks will make her SICK!"

ΩΩΩ

I hadn't been on Olympus since that day and now I enter with my father, stepmother and stepbrother. I was wearing a black suit, my hair was dyed blue, and I was wearing my crown of Atlantis and my symbol of power was on my wrist, it was a tattoo of a wave and it was a blue green color that matched my eyes.

All the guards of Atlantis wore them now, since I was there commander, and dad even let the cyclops army wear them too. Now that touched my heart.

"Dad…I don't want to do this" I hiss and smile pleasantly at Aphrodite who moves her eyes towards me and frowns as I am not wearing the clothes that she picked out.

"Perseus" I look up and see my friend and cousin, Hermes.

"Yes Hermes?"

"Care to tell me why you ran away?"

"To take the pain away...away" (1) I say and smile and walk forward and sit on my throne. I feel my fathers worried eyes on me and Hermes thoughtful gaze. But I ignore both.

I watch as everyone arrives and they are announced, just like ours, and my eyes keep wandering to Apollo, I want to walk towards him, but my mind denies it. He was wearing a bright yellow toga for the ball- it was dress as you want, but as long as its dressy- and he really looked bright, part of his godly forma and not.

I so want to love again… but I am afraid it would turn out like Annabeth…

"Don't want to hear it today" (2) I mutter and watch everyone like I am far away.

"Your heart cries out like a sad person." I jump and see a boy who looked too hot, but I didn't want love anymore. His blond hair, blue eyes, he was perfection…. But not for me.

"I don't want love, and don't scare me" I say and look away.

"Sorry mil' lord"

"Eros right?"

"Yes"

"Nice talking to you," I mummer and walk away, and aware of a pair of eyes following me.

ΩΩΩ

Apollo's POV

I watch as the son of Poseidon walks to the deck, the ocean wind making his hair fly in the wind and I stop, he looks so lonely, like how I am feeling. Hollow.

"Go talk to him." I look up and see Eros, his eyes staring at the son of Poseidon and I nod.

"Hey" I speak softly, and Percy jumps.

"Hello Apollo," his voice soft, yet he still doesn't look at me.

"Are you okay, you seem sad?" now sea green eyes lock on mine.

"I am sad, but I will get better…maybe."- Half-truth, half lie.

"Can I help?"

"No"- Lie

"Sure?"

"What is this 20 Q's and A's?" with that he walks away and I see tears….

What has made the sea prince so sad?

A/N: right well (1) - that was from the song: Star Set - My Demons/ lyrics

And (2) - that was from: Katherine McNamara – Chatter/ lyrics

Should listen to those songs, I think they are alright, well that is all folks, I gave you a promise I would update soon and please Review!


	3. Songs that  make us cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my spelling mistakes!  
> Spell check on my tablet is dumb! (Lol though I need it sometimes)   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Apollo is very emotional on his songs

Chapter 3: Apollo's Song/Makes everyone CRY!

APOLLO POV

I sat with the nine muses, it was 2 days since Percy had fled from me and I wanted to cheer him up, it was important to me to do so. He deserved the best of life and that was what I could do a song. So that was why we had worked nonstop at this, it had to be perfect.

The sea Prince made me happy, forget all my problems, and I wanted to return the favor. But he was too caught up with politics in the sea.

"Bro, dude, Hermes get over here, I have and urgent message!" I yell into the Hephaestus phone.

"Right" was the breath, than a flash and their stood the messenger god.

"Tell Percy Jackson to meet me at the commons at his old school." I say and smile softly.

"Be prepared, he might not come, he is sort of mad at you. But he misses interaction with others so... Yeah" Hermes said and I nod.

ΩΩΩ

I had everything ready; all the food, the swim trunks and etc. for this "date", it was only to cheer him up, we would be hidden from mortal's eyes and that was what mattered.

There was a flash and there he sat, in royal clothes his hair long and his sad sea green eyes…

"Hello, Perce" I murmur and watch as he nods, yet his crown stayed in place; Magic.

"So what is up? Herms said you needed me?"

"Mm, I have something to show you and you need to hear; been working on it for ages."

"Okay"

I lead the sea prince to the lake and push him so he was sitting on the blankets.

"Apollo?"

"You need to relax, your empathy link was killed not too long ago, and you're missing it… that was what Dionysus said. Eros says you're heavy hearted. Let me… l- help you"

I couldn't believe it! I almost told Percy I loved him! All my lovers they ended up plants, or hating me and that was so harsh… I can't… I can't love the sea Prince….

But I remembered all the times that he helped me when I was down, and all, Perseus Jackson had managed to calm me, and only Artemis had accomplished that during the years I was alive.

"Pollo, you alright? You went very quiet."

"Everyone's talking just to fill some space  
and everything's nothing till it means heartbreak  
Words without power, just evaporate  
don't wanna hear it today, today

Out here on a tight rope  
High above a long road  
what's the point of wishing  
when nobody's listening... I'm listening

Hello, hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, hello  
through the white noise

Words only hurt  
When you let them matter  
don't let them matter  
It's only chatter

It's like the world's lying just to make you small  
Deafening whispers in an empty hall  
Feel yourself fading to invisible  
Don't wanna hear it at all... at all

It's louder than the joking  
Cause everything's unspoken  
You don't need to fear me  
You don't need to be near me, to hear me

Hello, hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, hello  
through the white noise

Words only hurt  
When you let them matter  
don't let them matter  
It's only chatter

You know it don't matter, all of that clatter  
Words that don't flatter, only make us sadder  
Make your world shatter, stab you like a dagger  
Leaving you in tatters, only makes me madder

Don't wanna hear it today, today  
don't wanna hear it today, today

Hello, hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, hello  
through the white noise

Words only hurt  
When you let them matter  
don't let them matter  
It's only chatter

Hello, hello  
this is my voice  
Hello, hello  
through the white noise

Words only hurt  
when you let them matter  
don't let them matter  
its only chatter" (1)

Percy POV

I was silent, breathless, the song Apollo had just sung me had brought tears to my eyes, it reminded me that I did have a life, that I was wanted and that no matter what…it was just chatter. Not real. I was a Greek god, and I had to act like one.

"Pollo" I breathed and looked into his blue eyes and sighed. "Th-that was very good, and I guess the 9 muses helped? The harmonies I mean."

The sun god threw his head back and laughed.

"Ever so observant"

Apollo's POV

I could tell Percy liked my song, he had pulled me into a hug and I stiffened slightly, but allowed it, What I didn't expect was the kiss, when Percy realized what he was doing he pulled back "I- I am sorry" than he looked at me and fled.

"PERCY WAIT!"

My lips tingled where his had been and it tasted like the ocean…I was falling and I knew I could never let that go, I knew in my heart that he was the only one. That this was the real love, not the flings with mortals  
A/N: was that to fast? I don't know if it was any ways thanks to all of those who read my stories!


	4. Pep talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear son... let's have a talk imma gonna give you a lecture on love... (even though I'm not Aphrodite)

The 15th Olympian 

Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar

*Last Chapter*

Apollo's POV

I could tell Percy liked my song, he had pulled me into a hug and I stiffened slightly, but allowed it, What I didn't expect was the kiss, when Percy realized what he was doing he pulled back "I- I am sorry" than he looked at me and fled.

"PERCY WAIT!"

My lips tingled where his had been and it tasted like the ocean…I was falling and I knew I could never let that go, I knew in my heart that he was the only one. That this was the real love, not the flings with mortals.

Chapter 4: Dads pep talk

NOW

PERCY POV

I stopped running when I got to my father's palace, my heart was racing and I didn't know what to do. My emotions were so messed up that I was stuck in a rock. After standing there for quite a while I slid down the marble wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Son, are you okay?" I look up and see my dad.

I rush into his arms; he grunts but lets me hug him.

"I don't know what to think, I – I want to be strong…. But I am breaking and barely breathing…" I confess and watch as my dad sucks in a breath.

"What – who made you feel like this?" I let go of my dad and stare at the wall, the sea green wall at that- the same colour as our eyes.

"Apollo… I, I uh kissed him." I blush and don't look at my father even as he says my name.

"You need to let HER go, she is controlling your life even though she isn't here, and what she did to you was cruel and not mortal or godly. She was a monster in disguise. Let the retch go. You need to be free, you need to love again. It is tearing you up inside. We feel the emotions because you're the god of emotions."

I stare at my dad and nod, I -I will try to be happy, I will forget Anna-" my breath catches on her name.

"Annabeth." Dad says and I nod again. "Good now go find Apollo; I see that he makes you happy."

I smile and thank my father and walk out of his temple and walk to the sunny area of Olympus.

"Percy, we need to talk…"

A/N: haha! A cliffhanger, oh and if I can get 5 new reviewers I might update sooner and others who want to know I have a vote:

1: Percy and Apollo go on a first date

2: Percy tries to ignore the feelings more

3: Apollo tries to ignore his feelings more and pretend nothing happened

Or 4: we continue to see what happens

Oh and just so you know I just write what I think goes with the flow. Review!


	5. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH!!! I thought i would update since it was my birthday yesterday! :)

Oh Right! #4 WON! There was another vote that they go on a date but I didn't write that scene that good, sorry! i might write an alternate universe if anyone is still reading this! :)

Chapter 5: The Talk

*Last Chapter*

I stare at my dad and nod, I -I will try to be happy, I will forget Anna-" my breath catches on her name.

"Annabeth." Dad says and I nod again. "Good now go find Apollo; I see that he makes you happy."

I smile and thank my father and walk out of his temple and walk to the sunny area of Olympus.

"Percy, we need to talk…"

*Now*

Apollo POV

"So what do you want to talk about Apollo?"

"Us are we a thing?" I watch as Percy looks away and his eyes are on the ground.

"Please Apollo, I need time to think, can't we just hang out?" Percy's eyes are distant and I start to feel his emotions.

All the gods were prepared for the newly gods mood swings, but at times they were really stupid and yeah, but most of them they were sad or what.

Poseidon got most affected, because it was his own son that got his heart torn out by a female daughter of Athena.

"Okay, we can." I say and touch my lips, they still tingled and I so wanted to kiss the son of Poseidon like never before. I many have been attracted too much women and men in my past, but I knew one thing.

I wanted Perseus more than anything.

And I was going to get him, no matter how much he denied feelings. He couldn't deny them, or he'd be denying himself, and I would have to get help, or he would die, because of his own disagreement on feelings… because he was the god of Feelings.

Oh F*ck

A few days later...

"Uncle P! I need to talk to you!" I shout as I see him at the Ocean up. Hotel/ Restaurant.

My uncle stops and waits for me to catch up and then he asks.

"What did my son say?" I frown and stare at him and I tell him what I think.

"That is bad." Poseidon finally answers.

"He needs to feel the emotions, he needs love. He never showed any interests at the others. I need your help."

Poseidon nods slowly.

"Alright. I will help."

"DAD! There you are! I need to talk to you."Percy appears and smiles at his dad and frowns at me.

"Hi Apollo."

A/N: I feel bad that I am making all my chapters short


	6. Annabeth Aside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth wants Percy

Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar

Chapter 6: Annabeth aside

*LAST CHAPTER*

"He needs to feel the emotions, he needs love. He never showed any interests at the others. I need your help."

Poseidon nods slowly.

"Alright. I will help."

"DAD! There you are! I need to talk to you." Percy appears and smiles at his dad and frowns at me.

"Hi Apollo."

*NOW*

Chapter 6: Annabeth aside

The punishment wasn't that bad, she would be a loner and have to help people in need, she'd do it until she died, and it had to be natural. She couldn't kill herself.

That was what sucked the most, she had used everything she could think of and nothing worked. The water she tried to drink made her sick, and when she tried to drown herself, it had made her skin irritating and itchy.

"My mother! Athena! Please come to my aid!" she cried.

In a grey whoosh there stood her. Athena had long blond hair, grey stormy eyes that all her children adorned. And her clothes were of Greek, the old world. Her white sheets suited her.

"PLEASE! I AM SORRY! LET ME COME BACK!" she threw herself down at the goddess feet, tear weeping from her eyes.

Athena looked down at her and felt her heart ache, but she had to be firm.

"I am sorry." Athena said and looked away from her child.

"SORRY?! I want to come back! I don't like it! I TOO HELPED SAVE OLYMPUS!" the ex-demigoddess yelled and didn't notice the tears.

"You did a series crime, and must pay."

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"You are doing it RIGHT now. Behave and sooner or later your punishment might be revoked."

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GODS AGAIN!"

Athena blinked back tears straightened her sleeves and stared at her broken daughter.

"You have been tainted with evil, until you can prove yourself worthy of us; you will be immortal, watching everyone die. You will have all the same punishments, and worse. You have yelled at a goddess. I swear it on the Fates!" Thunder rumbled and in a flash of golden light Athena was gone.

"Very good, my little pet, very good" a voice whispered into the night and Annabeth chase stood up and sighed.

"It is for the best, it is for the best" she chanted.


	7. Weddings????!!!!

Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar

Chapter 7: Weddings

*LAST CHAPTER*

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GODS AGAIN!"

Athena blinked back tears straightened her sleeves and stared at her broken daughter.

"You have been tainted with evil, until you can prove yourself worthy of us; you will be immortal, watching everyone die. You will have all the same punishments, and worse. You have yelled at a goddess. I swear it on the Fates!" Thunder rumbled and in a flash of golden light Athena was gone.

"Very good, my little pet, very good" a voice whispered into the night and Annabeth chase stood up and sighed.

"It is for the best, it is for the best" she chanted.

Chapter 5:

"He needs to feel the emotions, he needs love. He never showed any interests at the others. I need your help."

Poseidon nods slowly.

"Alright. I will help."

"DAD! There you are! I need to talk to you." Percy appears and smiles at his dad and frowns at me.

"Hi Apollo."

*NOW* (2 weeks since the last 2 chapters)

Sally POV

I stood next to the goddess of Love and sighed, she had made me try on many dresses, but the best thing was that she had magic and had flashed most of my clothes on me, the other was that she was worried that it wouldn't suit the look Zeus was doing with Paul.

"Their!" Aphrodite said and beamed at me.

I now wore a white silk dress- floor length- with a gold trim on the chest part and on the bottom of the dress, my hair was done like the pictures of the goddess' of Loves hair. In perfect curls with a little swirl of pearls in my hair.

"Looks very lovely" I manage and smile at the woman behind me.

"Thanks and I know Paul will love it!" she squealed and smiled.

Just than the door opened and Percy stood there, he wore a blue suit and had his hair groomed back, he was also in the form of a 7 year old.

"Hey mom" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Then men shouldn't see the bride until it's the wedding"

Percy laughed, "I am the son, so yes I SHOULD GET TO SEE HER" he protested.

"FINE" Aphrodite said.

*Percy POV Flashback*

I stood next Apollo his blue eyes searched mine.

I knew he knew that I had stopped myself most of the time from feeling emotions. Also as the god of healing, the sun god knew what would happen….

I'd start to fade.

"Percy…" he whispered.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Let me help you." – Apollo

"I don't need help."- Me

"Yes, you do. You need someone to talk to."- Apollo

"No I don't"- me

"Percy look at me"

I do and when I do I feel soft lips against mine and I gasp at the strong emotions I feel coming off of Apollo.

"Let me help you"

I nod wordlessly and crumple to the ground and I start to weep. Trying to stop but I can't, the male that is holding me shoews the others away and I cry for a long time.

Cry for the loss I felt when Annabeth tried to kill me, the lost that I wasn't good enough for her, that I wasn't worthy of being a god.

"It is okay to cry Perce." Apollo said and I let him kiss me again.


	8. Weddings Part 2

Books » Percy Jackson and the Olympians » The 15th Olympian  
Author: Jaylene Olebar « »   
Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Reviews: 31 - Published: 04-19-16 - Updated: 11-28-16 id:11904922  
Title: The 15th Olympian

Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus

Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J

Rated T

Adventure/Romance

My first attempt at slash

Chapter 8: Weddings part two

Apollo POV

I stood there staring at Percy, he was dancing with his mother after having cried on my shoulders, many of us had cried as well but they didn't mind. Weddings were for a crying worth. Plus they did want Percy to feel worse than he already was.

"Apollo," Percy smiled mischievously.

"Yes?" i ask and return his smile.

"Would … you like to dance?" it's said with a slight golden blush.

"Yes." i breathe and see his smile rival mine.

Percy POV

It felt right to dance with Apollo, to have his hands in mine, to feel his heart beating, as fast as mine.

I continue to dance with Apollo, when the music stops and Apollo, the god of music begins to sing.

"You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

But told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me

You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning

In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I, just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"

The tears fall, i know why he had sung that song, but this time i kept a strong control on my emotions. I could do this. I was a god, we live on and on.

"I want you, Apollo." i whisper and see his eyes flutter close.

"Me to."

Apollo POV

I was alight with the brightness of my sun, Perseus ADMITTED!

Oh gods, i was a lucky man/god.

"You're out there

I hear you calling from behind the star fields

I feel you

Radiating energy like eternal northern lights

I am bright and Percy is my life now, forever.

Far from the sun

Where no one knows

I've watched you from

My telescope

The sun will be near you and i will watch out for you

I will travel the distance in your eyes

Interstellar light years from you

Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide

Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned

I will always be there for you.

Brightening your dark periods

I see you

Washing over me across the sky

Overcoming

Projected on my eyes eternally

I find you in the night

I see in you, i feel you crying out!

Let me heal you!

Far from the sun

Where no one knows

I've watched you from

My telescope

The sun will be near you and i will watch out for you

I will travel the distance in your eyes

Interstellar light years from you

Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide

Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned

I will always be there for you.

Brightening your dark periods

I will find you…

I will never let you be lost AGAIN!

I will travel the distance in your eyes

Interstellar light years from you

Supernova: we'll fuse when we collide

Awaking in the light of all the stars aligned"

I will always be there for you.

Brightening your dark periods

A/N: I hope this was alright Kelly Clarkson - Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Telescope-Starset lyrics


	9. Chapter 9: Zeus/Poseidon Aside/ Aphrodite's plans on love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle plus daddy dearest help the goddess of love on love lives

Chapter 9: Zeus/Poseidon Aside/ Aphrodite's plans on love

*Last chapter*

(This top part was Percy P.O.V)

The tears fall, I know why he had sung that song, but this time I kept a strong control on my emotions. I could do this. I was a god, we live on and on.

"I want you, Apollo." I whisper and see his eyes flutter close.

"Me, too," I hear Apollo murmur.

Apollo P.O.V

I was alight with the brightness of my sun, Perseus ADMITTED!

Oh gods, I was a lucky man/god.

*NOW*

Zeus P.O.V

Sitting on my throne I stared into the iris message and sighed.

Percy Jackson stood in Apollo's arms and he was smiling, an actual one, and one without it having been forced.

"What is it Love?" Hera asked and held out her hand to the king of the gods.

"They are so happy," I point to them and see them lean into each other and just talk.

"A lovely couple, I am not Aphrodite, but I am the goddess of marriage, mothers, and virgins. They go together."

"Forever," we say together.

Poseidon's P.O.V

Triton, Amphitrite and Tyson stood beside me. Percy my second oldest sat with Apollo talking about everything and nothing, if that was possible.

It reminded me of the time when it was just Amphitrite and me, and we were like that.

"Triton…. Go see your friends; I need to talk to your mother alone."

I was just going to open my mouth when Percy and Apollo began to sing.

one thing is that my song must have inherited from his mother was her singing voice.

Higher than the mountains that I face  
Stronger than the power of the grave  
Constant through the trial and the change  
One thing... Remains, yes  
one thing remains.

[Chorus x 3:]  
Your love never fails, it never gives up  
It never runs out on me

Because,  
On and on and on and on it goes  
Before, it overwhelms and satisfies my soul  
And I never, ever, have to be afraid  
One thing remains  
So, one thing remains.

[Chorus x 3:]  
Your love never fails, it never gives up  
It never runs out on me

[Bridge:]  
In death, In life, I'm confident and  
Covered by the power of Your great love  
My debt is paid, there's nothing that can  
Separate my heart from Your great love...

They finish and I pause.

"Ampy…. I love you." I say and watch her eyes close.

"Only, me?" Amphitrite asks

"I may find mortals pretty, but you're my queen, you hold my heart, and I want to have another chance of you loving me again."

She seals our love again with a kiss.

"Yes my king"

A/N: if i can get 7 new reviewers i will update All of my stories... or maybe two more chapters for this one.


	10. Seeing annabeth part 1

Chapter 10: Seeing Annabeth Part 1

*LAST CHAPTER*

"Ampy…. I love you." I say and watch her eyes close.

"Only, me?" Amphitrite asks

"I may find mortals pretty, but you're my queen, you hold my heart, and I want to have another chance of you loving me again."

She seals our love again with a kiss.

"Yes my king"

*NOW*

Sometime Percy wanted to be alone; this was one of those days. He laid back and watched the stars twinkle from where he was on the mortal world. He felt connected to the earth from his powers and from with his father.

It was really cool at how he could feel all this, the waves in the entire world, the air in the sky, all the people walking in different dialects.

He was so in tuned with the earth so he wasn't surprised when someone walked and sat down beside him, but he was surprised at whom it was.

"Hello Perseus," the familiar voice of his ex-girlfriend was heard.

Sucking in a breath Percy sat up and stared at her.

Her curls her grey eyes the slight scars from an unknown foe.

"Annabeth."

Nodding the ex-daughter of Athena stared up at the stars as well.

"It makes our problems seem so small, you know all the stars."

"I know, I made a few knew stars, since it is part of my domain."

"I am sorry, I knew it was wrong to do…"she whispers.

"I know, I wish you didn't." Percy leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers, but didn't feel anything, "we can't see each other anymore, I will love you but I will only love the old Annabeth, not the monster you have become."

None of them noticed the jealous sun god.


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: The 15th Olympian

Summary: After Annabeth tries to kill the savior of Olympus he becomes a god and the ex-girlfriend shunned and with no love to keep him sane at times, Percy has to find love that will last and with another having love problems are the compatible?

Percy Jackson Characters: Percy J, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Poseidon, Zeus

Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy J

Rated T

Adventure/Romance

My first attempt at slash  
Check out the songs online so you know what part of the lyrics are mine when you get to the music please!

Enjoy, by Jaylene Olebar  
.  
.  
.  
.

Chapter 11: Annabeth Aside Part 2

*LAST CHAPTER*

"Annabeth."

Nodding the ex-daughter of Athena stared up at the stars as well.

"It makes our problems seem so small, you know all the stars."

"I know, I made a few new stars, since it is part of my domain."

"I am sorry, I knew it was wrong to do…"she whispers.

"I know, I wish you didn't." Percy leaned over and gently placed his lips on hers, but didn't feel anything, "we can't see each other anymore, I will love you but I will only love the old Annabeth, not the monster you have become."

None of them noticed the jealous sun god.

*NOW*

Annabeth POV

I stared at my hands, the ones that had touched and held Percy, he had been mine, but I gave it up, for a monster who thrived on pain, the one that would destroy all my friends and family, I would never let that happen!

I had to be strong no one would die because of me.

With a sigh i pick up the guitar that i use to help me get money and begin a song. One about hurt, my broken heart, and the love i wanted but was forever denied.

"You're fighting me off like a firefighter

So tell me why you still get burned

You say you're not, but you're still a liar

Cause I'm the one that you run to first

I betrayed my whole family….

Every time, yeah, why do you try to deny it

When you show up every night

And tell me that you want me but it's complicated, so complicated

You show up in my nightmares, why won't you leave me alone?

When it hurts, but it hurts so good

Do you take it? Do you break it off

When it hurts, but it hurts so good

Can you say it, can you say it?

Your love is like, na na na na na na na

Your love is like, na na na na na na na

It hurts so good, na na na na na na na

Your love is like, na na na na na na na

It hurts so good

I don't know but i think my life was a lie, i was meant to be alone

Every time that I swear it's over

It makes you want me even more

You pull away and I come in closer

And all we ever stay is torn

It makes me closer to the darkness that wants me

Baby, I don't know why I try to deny it

When you show up every night

I tell you that I want you but it's complicated, so complicated

You show up in my nightmares, why won't you leave me alone?

When it hurts, but it hurts so good

Do you take it? Do you break it off

When it hurts, but it hurts so good

Can you say it, can you say it?

Your love is like, your love is like

It hurts so good, your love is like

It hurts so good

I don't know but i think my life was a lie, i was meant to be alone

Wide awake through the daylight

Will you hold me like we're running a yellow light?

Reach for you with my hands tied

Are we dancing like we're burning in paradise?

PLEASE! Save me…

Please save me….

Please, can anyone hear me?

When it hurts, but it hurts so good

Do you take it? Do you break it off

When it hurts, but it hurts so good

Can you say it, can you say it?

Your love is like, your love is like

It hurts so good, your love is like

It hurts so good"

I don't know but i think my life was a lie, i was meant to be alone

As i am singing i watch as pedestrians put money in, each time they do i nodd and smile through the song. I notice one person, or more like god, standing to the left watching me.

"Annabeth" he whispers. "Stay away from Percy"

"Apollo, come out so we can talk." i say and the sun god does.

"I don't want my boyfriend hurt, so please stay away from him."

I don't know what happened but when i wake up next Artemis is in the sky.

A/N: Astrid S - Hurts So Good, and the bold is part of my own song


	12. Flashbacks

Chapter 12: Flash Backs

*Last chapter*

As I am singing I watch as pedestrians put money in, each time they do I nod and smile through the song. I notice one person, or more like god, standing to the left watching me.

"Annabeth" he whispers. "Stay away from Percy"

"Apollo, come out so we can talk." I say and the sun god does.

"I don't want my boyfriend hurt, so please stay away from him."

I don't know what happened but when I wake up next Artemis is in the sky.

*NOW*

A/N: At chapter 1- when he gets turned to a god

The gods carry me to a room that I don't recognize, my head is light and I don't feel much of anything.

"You'll be okay so" dad says and I nod, or maybe I didn't."

"Perseus, son of Sally and Poseidon, and my nephew, I grant you godhood, and you will be the 15th Olympian, with a token of survival we will let you chose your own lover." Zeus said and I panic.

I didn't want to be a god!

Zeus cuts his wrist and holds it to my mouth as Poseidon and Hades do as well.

"We have to overload, your godly blood," Dad explained and I try to move I didn't want to be a god.

"Don't fight, we won't stop until you swallow, "Zeus chides and smiles down at me.

"You gods just don't accept no uh?!" I shout in my mind and cough a bit as the immortal ichor slowly slips down my throat.

"That's it nephew swallow…" I start to get sleepy and I am nerves.

"Swallow Perce, they won't let you go if you don't." I hear Grover chaste and I swallow, for him I would, he was after all my best friend since I was young.

Dionysus POV

I stared at the teen that was the greatest in this area, he was a powerful god, his futures were already shifting, and his body was fighting itself as the Romans created and avatar for Percy.

His clothes switched between Greek and Roman, hard features and soft ones.

"Wake, and become one of us Peruses son of Poseidon/Neptune. For I am Bacchus/Dionysus." I whisper and feel his breathing stutter than his eyes are open.

"APOLLO! Get Zeus and Poseidon!" I yell and see the once demigod wince and glare at me.

"Have to be that loud?"

I laugh and see him look at me.

"I can see we are going to be BEST friends….Forever"


	13. The fight part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune loves his son no matter what

Chapter 13: The Fight Part 1

*Last chapter*

"Wake, and become one of us Peruses son of Poseidon/Neptune. For I am Bacchus/Dionysus." I whisper and feel his breathing stutter than his eyes are open.

"APOLLO! Get Zeus and Poseidon!" I yell and see the once demigod wince and glare at me.

"Have to be that loud?"

I laugh and see him look at me.

"I can see we are going to be BEST friends….Forever"

*NOW*

Percy P.O.V

I stand and look at the god before me; he was very upset from what I got from his emotions as well as very jealous. I wanted to know what was wrong so I could help him.

"So where were you the other day?" he asks and I stare at him. "The day you wanted to be alone?" he pushes and I stare into his blue eyes and then away.

"An old friend"

"Whom?!" he shakes me and I step back a bit.

"Apollo, what are you doing? Stop it you are hurting me" I whisper and feel the storm brewing already.

"I SAW YOU! You were with ANNABETH!"

Red is closing in and the winds whip all over the place, I put my hands on my head desperately trying to get control.

"APOLLO stop!" I beg.

"IF you want to be with her, you could've just told me!" he snarls and shines brightly in the day that was getting dark with my emotions.

"STOP! STOP STOP!" I raise my hands and shove them at the older god and take flight and leave to my father's palace.

"Percy?" he asks and I don't talk I just rush into his arms and cry.

"I always manage to do something wrong" I sob out and see dad blink and he stands up.

"Who did this to you son?"

"Ap-"I couldn't finish and dad nods.

"I see."

Dads form flickers to Neptune and he barks at Amphitrite to come fourth which she does reluctantly.

"Get Perseus, to his room Salacia"

"My Lord" she bows and dad flashes away.

"Big Brother?" Tyson asks and I smile at him and he crushes me into a cyclops hug.

"Hey big guy." I smile and we head to my bed chambers.

OLYMPUS THRONE ROOM

NO ONES P.O.V.

Apollo broods on his throne while his dad and sister talk about what is wrong on Olympus and what needs changing when the throne room bangs open and Neptune stands there his face a mask of fury.

All the present gods watch as he storms to Apollo.

"YOU!"he hisses. "Better think of a god damn Pluton way of apologizing to my son" he growls and the mountain trembles.

"Brother," Zeus says and runs a hand through his hair. "What is wrong now?"

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Neptune growls and starts to speak rapidly in Latin at what a fool Apollo is, and how he can't speak to his so again.

"You can't keep Percy away from me Lord Neptune," Apollo says and takes his bow and arrow out.

"Minerva go get Diana and Salacia, we need them to temper them" Jupiter growls and rubs his forehead.

A/N: so basically Apollo was been an ass and thought Percy wanted to get back with Annabeth, but they ended it, and I don't know what will happen next and what I hope is that Apollo will see sense, because I really like Apollo and Percy.


	14. The Fight Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fight Part 2

Chapter 14: The Fight Part 2

*THAN*

"YOU!"he hisses. "Better think of a god damn Pluton way of apologizing to my son" he growls and the mountain trembles.

"Brother," Zeus says and runs a hand through his hair. "What is wrong now?"

"Shut up and stay out of this!" Neptune growls and starts to speak rapidly in Latin at what a fool Apollo is, and how he can't speak to his so again.

"You can't keep Percy away from me Lord Neptune," Apollo says and takes his bow and arrow out.

"Minerva go get Diana and Salacia, we need them to temper them" Jupiter growls and rubs his forehead.

*NOW*

Percy POV

I hover over the palace and watch as all the merpeople swim and talk, minding there own business.

With slow melodic music, i play on my guitar i begin to sing.

"All these pieces

Broken and scattered

In mercy gathered

Mended and whole

Empty handed

But not forsaken

I've been set free

I've been set free

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

Oh I can see you now

Oh I can see the love in Your eyes

Laying yourself down

Raising up the broken to life

You take our failure

You take our weakness

You set Your treasure

In jars of clay

So take this heart, Lord

I'll be Your vessel

The world to see

Your love in me

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

Oh I can see you now

Oh I can see the love in Your eyes

Laying yourself down

Raising up the broken to life

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

[2x]

Oh I can see you now

Oh I can see the love in Your eyes

Laying yourself down

Raising up the broken to life

Amazing grace

How sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost

But now I'm found

Was blind but now I see

[2x]

Oh I can see you now

Oh I can see the love in Your eyes

Laying yourself down

Raising up the broken to life

[3x]"

With my singing done i sit on the roof and stare at the tons of water on top of me and sigh.

"Apollo, i don't know what I did wrong….tell me. Fill the empty void in me….please." I whisper and throw my hands up and the words I had said rush to the air to find Apollo and bring him my message.

"Percy!" Triton yelled and he came up and sat beside me.

"I see you sent him a Talk But Not See His/Her Face, message."

"Yeah, I don't know what I did to make him mad at me like that." i sigh and lean on my older brothers comfort.

"I will kick his A** for you, on the Olympian Council or not."

APOLLO POV  
I stand and stare above the cliff at the sea below, the waves are rough and scalded me when I tried to get in, usually the oceans would part and I would be welcome.

"You should be nicer to my brother." looking up i see Triton.

All in his glory of princely clothes and his Trident in hand, he looks like Percy.

I scoff and sneer.

"He wants to be with Her"

"Get that out OF YOUR GODS-DAMN BRAIN APOLLO! Sure he loved that Antheian, but he loves, or loved you, you never gave him a chance to explain what he was doing."

"Go to Tartarus, I already had this talk with your Father."

"You are been an A** Apollo, once you get over your Pride call me, untill than THE BEACH WON'T LET YOU STEP FOOT ON HER, THE OCEAN WILL NOT HEED YOUR CALL, AND YOU WON'T SEE PERSEUS SON OF POSEIDON UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME. I SWEAR IT ON THE FATES!"

TRITON's POV

With loud thunder echoing and lightening flash i step back and watch as the sun god is flung back into the air and he has burns from where he had been on the beach. His cries of agony of been away from Percy are heard from where i am.

"You are right, something is wrong with my son," i turn over and see Zeus standing there, eyes sad.

"I know, I hope whatever possessing him stops, he is percy's anchor…He is sad. Really sad, see you later Uncle." with that said I walk away and see my uncle watching me.

*FLASH BACK*

Poseidon's P.o.v

"You can't keep Percy away from me Lord Neptune," Apollo says and takes his bow and arrow out.

"Minerva go get Diana and Salacia, we need them to temper them" i hear Jupiter growl.

Minervia does and my wife pleads me to see sense that Perseus is okay and resting, with a sigh i step back and see Diana talk in hushed voices to her brother.

"Stay away from Perseus, in either of his aviators." Jupiter says and i slam the but of my weapon down and glare at the sun god.

"And you better think of a damn good as Tartarus apology." i snarl and take my wife's hand and flash away.

Percy POV

With a groan and a smack on the head from my headboard, i had moved forwards in my sleep, i stare at the notebook in my hand.

Sighing i take the keyboard and begin the melody to go with the lyrics.

"Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

"That was very good Perce" Triton says and pats my head.

"Thanks, I thought of it after the fight..."

A/N: Broken Vessels (Amazing Grace) [Official Lyric Video] - Hillsong Worship (First song)

"A Thousand Years"- Christina Perri (Second Song)

oh and if any of you have any song requests please tell me and i will see what I can do to get it in on the chapters


	15. School what?

Chapter 15: School? What?

Percy POV

It was three weeks and I still have not heard from Apollo and I was okay, I needed some time alone, and Apollo wasn't acting like himself. So with that I did all of my godly duties, but I felt empty.

I just wanted Apollo and he wouldn't even contact me. Sighing I get ready for school and take a deep breath. School was finally here!

It had been awhile since I went, with all my godly duties and emotions to keep in check…

"Hey, it's going to be okay, and who can say that my best friend and cousin is a god?" Nico said and punched my shoulder.

I stare at him and watch as he puts on my gifts: black leather jacket, scull necklace, and a hat that says: NYY

"I know, dad didn't want me to come, but I need to get rid of the Apollo Drama, plus I wanted to see mom as well."

Mom had IM'd me during the time I was gone, but I missed seeing her actually, and Paul, as well as my new baby sister: Emma Amphitrite Blofis.

"I am gonna join the band." I say and see Nico's eyes widen. "What?"

He laughs and says: "Have fun Perce, now I have to get to class." nodding I let him go-we had flashed here- and open the door to my home room and groan.

There sits Annabeth.

LUNCH

I ditch and hang out with my new friends: Stacy, Laura, Jake and Aiden and Ethan.

"So can you sing?" Aiden asks and drums on the outdoor table.

"Hades yeah!" I smile and grab the guitar that Jake was strumming.

Using the mist I fix it and tune it and begin to sing and play.

"Oh, I've heard a thousand stories of what they think you're like

But I've heard the tender whispers of love in the dead of night

And you tell me that you're pleased

And that I'm never alone

You're a Good, Good Father

It's who you are, it's who you are, it's who you are

And I'm loved by you

It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am

Oh, and I've seen many searching for answers far and wide

But I know we're all searching

For answers only you provide

'Cause you know just what we need

Before we say a word

You're a Good, Good Father

It's who you are, it's who you are, it's who you are

And I'm loved by you

It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am

'cause you are perfect in all of your ways

You are perfect in all of your ways

You are perfect in all of your ways to us

You are perfect in all of your ways

You are perfect in all of your ways

You are perfect in all of your ways to us

Oh, it's love so undeniable

I, I can hardly speak

Peace so unexplainable

I, I can hardly think

As you call me deeper still [3x]

Into love, love, love

[3x:]

You're a Good, Good Father

It's who you are, it's who you are, it's who you are

And I'm loved by you

It's who I am, it's who I am, it's who I am

You're a Good, Good Father

(you are perfect in all of your ways)

It's who you are, it's who you are, it's who you are

And I'm loved by you

(you are perfect in all of your ways)

It's who I am, it's who I am it's who I am"

I finish the last bit of lyrics and see them all stare at me.

"What?" I ask again for the third time and a little defensive.

"You… you sing really good, like an angel or something." Laura says and puts her blond hair into a ponytail.

"Lots of practice." I say and look up at Apollo's domain.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" I look up and see the Antheian.

With a sigh I hand the guitar back.

"Meet you back in class guys, Annabeth?" I ask and sling my back pack on my back.

"I…I am sorry, will you forgive me?"

I grab her hands and warm them up; it was another punishment from the gods, that her hands would be cold.

"Try to earn forgiveness with our parents… give up the darkness holding you; I want my wise girl back. But you can't be that if you hold the darkness close to you… let it die."

"I'm about to lose the battle and cross the line  
I'm about to make another mistake  
And even though I try to stay away  
Everything around me keeps dragging me in  
I can't help thinking to myself  
What if my time would end today, today, today?  
Can I guarantee that I will get another chance  
Before it's too late, too late, too late

Forgive me… My heart is so full of regret  
Forgive me… Now is the right time for me to repent, repent, repent..

Am I out of my mind?  
What did I do? Oh, I feel so bad!  
And every time I try to start all over again  
My shame comes back to haunt me  
I'm trying hard to walk away  
But temptation is surrounding me, surrounding me  
I wish that I could find the strength to change my life  
Before it's too late, too late, too late

Forgive me… My heart is so full of regret  
Forgive me… Now is the right time for me to repent, repent, repent..

I know O Allah You're the Most-Forgiving  
And that You've promised to  
Always be there when I call upon You  
So now I'm standing here  
Ashamed of all the mistakes I've committed  
Please don't turn me away  
And hear my prayer when I ask You to...

Forgive me… My heart is so full of regret  
Forgive me… Now is the right time for me to repent, repent, repent..."

Annabeth stares at me after I finish the song and tears fall.

"You're family…people never give up on that, find your way to the light again."

A/N: First song: Good, Good Father-Chris Tomlin

Second song: MAHER ZAIN-Forgive me


End file.
